The Trip
by Snow Illusion
Summary: The digi-destined decide to take a trip for relief of stress, but it turns out to be much more than they bargained for. Starts out Takari, then ends out to be...oh, you'll just have to read! Taiora, and a little bit of Mimato and Kouyako.


The Trip

The Trip 

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: Anyone that has reviewed my stories. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd be rich, and I'm not. ;_;

Everyone, at least of the digi-destined, knew that T.K. and Kari were finally going out. All of their friends were happy for them, and I don't think you could say that T.K. and Kari were ever more happy. Well, at least T.K. You see, Kari, well, at least on the outside, looked happy enough. But on the inside, Kari felt like something was missing from the relationship. Sure, she liked T.K. and all, but something was definitely not there. Some hole that was supposed to be filled wasn't. 

She kept it all inside, bottled up, and she knew one day it was all going to explode, and she was going to scream and shout and probably be locked up in an insane asylum. Kari just prayed that she was dead by the time that happened. 

The trip that was going to change her life started out as a normal trip. But the trip itself, was anything but normal…

***

When the digi-destined had decided to take a trip for relief of stress, they only told so many people. Those "so many people" had to go out and surprise the other digi-destined with the trip. T.K. was one of those so many people, and he was on a mission to tell Kari. 

He scanned through the halls of Odaiba Jr. High for his girlfriend, ecstatic that they were going on their first trip together. When he finally did find her, he had found her in the biology room studying for the upcoming test. 

"Kari!" he yelled, rushing in through the door, grabbing her and hugging her with all his might. 

"T.K.! Hi! What brings you here?" she asked, her innocent smile making T.K. like her even more. 

"Guess what? We have all decided to go on a trip to California Adventure in America!"

Kari's smile, if it was even possible, grew even wider. She positively shrieked. 

"That's great! I can't wait! When's the trip?" she asked, grabbing his waist and kissing his luscious lips. 

"Well, I kinda can't tell you if you're kissing me," he explained as she let go and giggled. "In two weeks."

***

Matt Ishida humbly walked the streets of Odaiba, waiting for something he didn't know what. Mimi had moved to America, and he realized that this long-distance relationship was not going to work out. A deep sadness had lengthened him, but for some reason, it didn't feel like a big loss. He just knew that there was somebody else out there for him, but he didn't know whom just yet. 

He had just noticed Kari across the street. "Kari!" he yelled, trying to get the young brunette's attention. She turned around, anxiously trying to find out who was calling her name. She had finally noticed Matt across the street. 

"Matt!" she called, her face softening. Matt smiled and started to walk across the street, completely unaware of his surroundings. Kari's face turned pale. 

"Matt, watch out!" she screamed. Matt looked left and saw a black pick-up truck blaring its horn. He ran and dived onto the sidewalk, barely escaping death. 

"Matt, are you okay!?" Kari frantically asked, bending down to examine the high schooler's body. He had scraped his knees, and his face was bleeding, but nothing too serious. 

"I'm okay…" he tried to say, but blood spattered out instead. He had bitten his tongue. Kari was still in shock, tears welling up in her big eyes. 

"I'm taking you home," she said, slinging Matt's arm around her neck, and pulling the battered boy up unto his feet. "C'mon, it's only a few blocks down," she explained, constantly looking at her fallen companion. Matt nodded his head in a supportive way. 

When they finally did reach the Kamiya's apartment, Matt had almost fallen unto unconsciousness. Kari had pushed her way through the door, guiding Matt and herself to her bedroom. She gently laid him down upon her bed, and smoothed out his hair. 

"I'm going to go get the first-aid kit," she said, reluctantly leaving him there. Kari quickly got the supplies and ran back into the room. She took out band-aids and No-Ouchies spray. 

First, she rolled up the legs of Matt's pants so she could attend to the scrapes. Kari took the spray and cautiously squirted it on the knees. Matt squirmed and gritted his teeth. He then noticed the spray that she was using. 

"Isn't that for babies?" he examined, grabbing the spray from out of her delicate hand. 

"Well, I wouldn't say you're not a baby after you didn't look both ways before crossing the street," she retorted grabbing back that spray and harshly spraying more of it on. Kari the nurse than put band-aids on the scrapes. 

Matt smiled as Kari started to work on the cut on his face. She took anti-bacterial cream and rubbed it on; sprayed No-Ouchies spray on the cut, and cautiously put a band-aid on it. 

"Is everything all betta now baby," she cooed teasingly as Matt shot up from the bed. "Lay back down, I'm just teasing!" she explained, laughing to herself. "You better stay the night, don't worry, I'll call T.K. and tell him everything." 

***

After that little accident, Kari and Matt decided to become great friends. They always hung-out, went to movies (as friends), and joked with each other. Kari just guessed Matt just wanted to re-pay her for saving his life. Matt just thought Kari just wanted to be friends. But they both knew that they were going to be good friends forever. 

***

The two weeks had past faster than anyone had expected, and soon the trip was just the next day. Kari was so excited she couldn't sleep the night of the trip. 

"Kari! Go to sleep!" Tai roughly yelled through his sheets as he turned over. He couldn't sleep because Kari couldn't sleep. 

"Tai, I can't sleep. I'm too excited!" she explained through a loud whisper. Kari quietly, well at least as quietly as possible, jumped off the top bunk and started walking over to her computer. 

"What the Hell are you doing!?" Tai screamed through a harsh whisper. He had had it up to here with Kari. 

"I'm going to see if anyone is online."

Tai sighed and grunted, gently rolling into dreamland. 

Kari immediately went on JOL (Japan Online), seeing if anyone else couldn't sleep. She looked over at her buddylist and saw that Matt was on. She smiled to herself and quickly JIMed him. 

HatBoyzGurl: Hi! Can't sleep either?

BottledGel01: Nope, not one wink. So what's^?

HatBoyzGurl: The sky. Naw, just kiddin'. Nuthin' really. What 'bout u?

BottledGel01: I'm excited because I'm goin' 2 c Mimi tomorrow. U knew that she was meeting us there, didn't u?

(Kari's smile faded as she heard how excited Matt was to see Mimi)

HatBoyzGurl: Of course I did? How dense do you think I am?

BottledGel01: Dense enough to let me stay the night at ur house when I got hurt. 

HatBoyzGurl: What do you mean?

HatBoyzGurl: Are ya there? Gel?

BottledGel01: Sorry, I'm talkin' to Doctor. 

HatBoyzGurl: But he's not on. 

BottledGel01: Yes he is, I'm talkin' to him right now. 

(Kari looked over at her buddylist and found that DoctorFish was not on)

HatBoyzGurl: Joe is so not on! He's not appearing on my buddylist!

BottledGel01: :::sigh::: He's on because I'm talking to him. 

(Kari went to setup on her buddylist and saw that she forgot to put DoctorFish on her buddylist. She quickly inserted his name and saw it appear)

HatBoyzGurl: Oh, there he is! :::smacks head:::

BottledGel01: Told ya so. 

HatBoyzGurl: So what did u mean when you said I was dense?

BottledGel01: G2g, c uz lata.

HatBoyzGurl: What!?! U can't just leave me here! U traitor! Well, buh-biez!

With that she shut down her computer. She climbed back on her bed and lay quietly down. Kari took her pillow, stuffed it in her face, and started crying. 'What's wrong with me? Something is missing and I don't know what it is! Someone please help me!' she thought to herself while crying. Kari Kamiya fell asleep crying that night. 

***

When T.K. had picked Kari up in his dad's van, Kari was way beyond tired. Bags of sleep were under her eyes and she could barely stand up. "Oh, hi T.K…." she said sleepily, yawning, and falling into his arms. T.K.'s eyes bulged out of his head now that he had to actually have to carry her. 

Matt spotted from the van that T.K. was having some trouble. He quickly left the van and walked over to T.K. "Here, let me carry her," he said, taking Kari out of T.K.'s arms. T.K. was filled with jealousy as he grabbed all of Kari's stuff.

They both decided to let Kari sleep while they went to go pick up the others, so when it was time to get out of the van she would be wide awake. 

Reaching Sora's house meant moving Kari over. They quickly did so and went up to knock on Sora's door. 

"Sora! Sora! C'mon, it's time to go!" T.K. tried to yell through the door. There was no answer. He went over to the window and practically fainted at what he saw. Sora and Tai were kissing! And not just kissing, they were playing tonsil hockey! He banged on the window and shouted. 

They both looked at him and blushed, straightening out their clothes. Sora and Tai grabbed their stuff and entered the van. When Tai had noticed Kari, he started to give the murder glare to Matt and T.K.

"What did you do to my sister!" he screamed, making Matt pull over from the street. 

"Nothing! She was like that when we picked her up!" Matt declared, trying to reenter the street. Tai glared at Matt, and then returned back to making out with Sora. 

***

They had just arrived at the airport when Kari decided to open her eyes. She looked around sleepily and noticed that Tai and Sora had joined them. "Where's everyone else?" she asked, ending it with a pointless yawn. 

"Oh, they supplied other transportation. Don't worry, we're all on the same plane," T.K. said while helping Kari to her feet. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she put her arm around his waist. They leaned in for a kiss and then started walking off. Matt looked away. 

Many people had come to grab their stuff, so they didn't have to worry about it. Tai looked at his watch and noticed there was two hours before the plane would take off. 

"How about getting something to eat?" he asked, already guiding Sora in the direction of the food court. 

"Sounds great to me! What about you, Kari?" T.K. asked his overly excited girlfriend. Kari smiled, giving the signal that she was hungry. 

They stopped at McDonalds, Tai ordering a big mac; Sora ordering a grilled chicken sandwich; T.K. ordering chicken nuggets; Kari ordering just a cheeseburger; and Matt ordering a McRib. They all ordered Sprite for their drinks. 

Sitting down and talking about everyday situations was quite un-normal for the digi-destined. As you could tell, all of them were quite uncomfortable, but they kept acting like it wasn't anyways. 

You couldn't say that Matt wasn't jealous of T.K. and Kari. They had a loving relationship, while his girlfriend lived all the way across the freakin' world. 'Kari,' he sighed, continuing to eat his lunch. 

Finally finishing their quick meal, the five teenagers hurriedly found their way to the gate of their airplane. Noticing that all the other digi-destined had already boarded, they quickly did so. 

Kari checked her ticket. It read: 27A. She found her seat, quickly becoming settled in. 

Matt grumpily entered the plane, slumping over to read his ticket. It read: 28A. He looked over and noticed he was going to be sitting next to Kari. Matt immediately brightened up. 

"Matt! Hi!" Kari excitingly said, jumping up and patting the seat where Matt was going to sit. He cautiously sat down, now rechecking his thinking. 'Maybe sitting with Kari is a bad idea.' He looked over at Kari and saw her grinning. 'Maybe not.' And with that, he smiled back, quickly immersing in a conversation. 

***

When they had finally reached California, Mimi was ecstatic when Matt had exited the plane. She screamed with happiness and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips, causing Matt to lose his balance. They each gave each other a peck on the mouth, all too excited about seeing each other again. 

Kari saw Matt and Mimi kissing, and she gently put her head down, unable to witness the scene for some reason. 

"Kari, are you okay?" T.K. asked worriedly, tilting her perfect face up to his. She kissed him, letting loose her romantic emotions. After they were done swapping spit, they hugged and Kari rested her head on his shoulder. T.K. was baffled on why Kari was acting like this, but also happy. 

Kari finally noticed what she was doing, and brought her head up. She blushed and walked over to Matt and Mimi, the reunited couple. 

"C'mon you guys!" she exclaimed happily, trying to pry them apart for one measly second. "Let's go check out our hotel!" Matt looked over at Kari, a confused look stretching across his face. He sighed. 

"Alright. Let's go!" and with that he picked up Mimi like they had just gotten married and spun her around happily. He looked over at Kari and saw her talking and laughing with T.K. His face fell; it was hard for him to see Kari having so much fun with someone other than him. A prick of jealously seared through his body. 

"Matt, are you okay?" Mimi giggled, looking from Matt, to Kari, and then back. "Earth to Matt!" Still no response from the thickheaded blonde. "MATT!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone in the airport to look at her. She blushed and gently put herself back on the ground. 

She lifted her hand, and in slow motion, the speeding weapon came down and made a cracking sound across Matt's face. It echoed through the airport as tears began to well up in Mimi's eyes. "You bastard…I come all the way from New York to see you and you treat me like this…" she whispered, storming out. Matt was completely confused on why Mimi was acting this way. He put his hand to his cheek, blood seeping through his fingers as tears trickled down his mutilated face. 

As if it was like clockwork, Kari came running over, taking her hand to Matt's face, trying to stop the bleeding. "Matt…are you okay?" she asked, looking up into his big sky blue eyes. He shook his head and started to cry. He laid his head on her shoulder, repeating "Why…why…why…?" 

"Shh…shh…it's okay," Kari tried to calm him down. She started rocking back and forth, talking to him in a hushed whisper. 

***

It was evident; at least to everyone except T.K., Kari, and Matt, that Kari and Matt had loved each other from the beginning. The way they talked, looked, and treated each other were sure signs of true love. Of course Kari and Matt were too stubborn to notice, and T.K. was so infatuated with Kari that everything was oblivious to him.

When they had finally reached the hotel, they had found out Matt and Kari were sharing a room, courtesy of Tai and Sora. Mimi had decided not to go on the trip after all, and her plane was leaving that night. Although, the digi-destined didn't really care that she wasn't going to be there. They just guessed that Mimi had just detached herself from the group after leaving for America. It was like she wasn't part of it anymore, after all the adventures they had gone through without her. 

'Oh well,' Matt thought to himself as he laid his stuff down on his bed. (As we know, Matt was already thinking about breaking up with Mimi. He was happy now that it had ended.) He opened his suitcase and started to unpack. He took out a picture of him and Kari at the park. It was the day after Kari saved his life, and they had decided to go to the local park. Kari was behind him and had her arms around Matt's neck while she was standing on a bench and Matt was standing on the ground. They were both grinning their heart's out and doing the peace sign. 

'Kari…' he sighed. 'Gack!' he cursed at himself. 'I have to stop thinking about her.' And at that moment, Kari had entered the room. 

"Hi Matt!" she said happily, gently throwing down all her things to the ground. "Whew, that's a long flight of stairs!" and with that, she fell over and fell on the bed. She started to pretend snoring when Matt walked over. 

"God, you are beautiful…"

"What did you say Matt? Sorry, I wasn't listening," Kari explained, shooting up from the bed and straightening out. She stared up into Matt's eyes once again, and got lost in their beauty. Kari subsequently pulled herself out of the trance, grabbing Matt's hand and guiding him to the door. 

"C'mon! Let's go!" she cried, opening the door fast enough to see the sound effect. Matt smiled and genuinely followed the excited brunette. 

***

Upon entering the theme park, all the digi-destined's jaws dropped. Roller coasters reigned the sky, popcorn and soda machines were everywhere, booths where you could play almost anything were scattered, and not to mention rides galore. Kari was so excited she didn't know which ride to go on first. 

"Maybe I should ride the Roller coasters, or maybe we should eat something now, or…or…!" she screamed, unable to keep it in. She was so excited! She was in America, she absolutely loved theme parks, and she was with Matt. 'Wait a minute! Matt? I mean T.K. Yeah! I mean T.K.' she gave a mental note to herself. 

So excited, that Yolei had to come over and make an effort to calm her down. 

"Kari, calm down. You're going to go into seizures if you keep this up!" she lectured, taking her hands and grabbing Kari by the shoulders. "So, now that we've got you semi-calm, me and Sora decided that us girls should start out on the huge Roller coaster while the boys wait for us. Is that okay with you?"

Kari nodded her head as her grin spread from ear to ear. Yolei motioned to Sora a thumbs-up sign as all the digi-destined headed for the Rollercoaster.

They had to wait 25 minutes before they got on the ride, but they all agreed that it was worth it. Yolei, Sora, and Kari all jumped, strapping their seat-belts on tight. 

Kari looked over to the guy who was controlling the ride and asked, "Is it safe?". The guy just stared at her, and Kari quickly shrugged it off. The Roller coaster started off great, the wind flowing in their hair, the sheer adrenaline of the ride itself seeping into their bones; it was great. Kari laughed her head off everytime the roller coaster did a loop or a sharp turn. Yup, they were having the time of their lives. 

The ride was ending, and it was on the last loop, and Kari couldn't have been happier. They started going up the loop when suddenly she had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen, and it was going to bad. Her smile faded as they went upside down, and came to a complete stop. Yes, they just stopped. Hanging upside down, the Roller Coaster had stopped due to technical difficulties.

Yolei started screaming as Sora started panicking. 'Don't worry. It'll start back up in a few seconds,' Kari thought to herself, even though she doubted the thought. 

The boys, looking up from the ground, were in complete shock. The Roller coaster had just stopped. Tai, Matt, T.K., and Izzy all had the most horrifying expression plastered on their faces. 

Tai looked up and started crying. "SORA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? DON'T WORRY, WE'LL GET YOU DOWN SOON!" he screamed with all his might so Sora could have one shred of hope shining through her. 

"TAI! HELP ME!" she screamed back, her tears falling from the sky like teardrops. Izzy had collapsed because he was so worried about Yolei, and Matt and T.K. just looked up with scared expressions. 

For Kari, since she was the shortest, the blood was traveling to her head faster. Her head was swimming with emotions and she had no idea why. 'Someone help me…I'm dying…' she thought to herself, almost completely unconscious.

With her last ounce of strength she cried for help. "Help…someone help me…" she started. No, no one could hear her and she knew it. She would have to do it louder. "HELP! ANYONE! ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME, HELP! MATT!" she stopped abruptly. Had she just called Matt's name? Wasn't T.K. her boyfriend? Yes. But then why was she screaming Matt's name? A complete sense of peace surrounded her as a realization came to her. She mouthed the name "Matt" before falling into a deep state of sleep. 

Matt was frozen. Had she just called his name? Yes, she had. Even more sadness came to him as he saw how much pain she was in. "KARI!" he screamed, unaware as tears started to flow from his eyes. 

T.K. stared at him as jealously as he had never known before came to him. No, the only thing he has ever had that Matt hadn't, had been in love with Matt this whole time. No! He could never get anything to himself! 

Something had slipped from Kari's pocket, and Matt was on a mission to catch it. He caught it, unbelievably, as it turned out to be her D3. An idea struck him as he ran to Izzy, stealing his laptop. Matt opened it, thrusting the pink digi-vice in front of him. "Digi-port open!" he screamed as his tears surrounded him. And in a flash, he was gone. 

***

Matt had returned with Gabumon, taking out his own digi-vice. 

"Gabumon, warp digi-volve to…!" Gabumon cried, warp digi-volving to MetalGarurumon. He climbed on, ordering his digimon to fly up to rescue the girls. MetalGarurumon flew up to the Roller coaster, causing Matt being able to grab Kari and bring her to safety. And as soon as he pulled her out of the hideous ride, the roller coaster started up again. 

Matt, Kari, and MetalGarurumon flew down to safety. Kari had awakened, the blood returning to the right parts in her body. "Matt…" she whispered as he gently picked her up and they both got off of the digimon. 

He placed her on the ground as MetalGarurumon dedigi-volved back to Tsunomon. 

"Kari… I have something to tell you…" he tried to explain as she put her fingers to his lips. They both leaned in, causing their lips to touch. They kissed, a white light enveloping them both. The two teenagers engaged more, and soon it was more than a kiss. It was a declaration of love for one another. 

"Yeah…that about sums it up…" Matt said as he kissed her again, their hot lips crashing into each other. 

Tai and Sora were re-united, kissing and crying; and Izzy had woken up so him and Yolei and kissed. 

Matt and Kari stared at each other as they both said it at the same time. "I love you…" They cried and hugged, finally being together. Tai and Sora both looked at the happy couple, and whispered, "Mission Accomplished." 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I thought it would be weird, you know?" Matt asked, grabbing in his new girlfriend. 

"Yeah, I know. Did you know that I was jealous of you and Mimi?" Kari giggled, looking into Matt's special blue eyes. She loved those blue eyes of his.

"Oh really? Well did you know that I was jealous of you and T.K.?" he inquired. "Me? Jealous of my own little brother! Ha!" They continued talking about things like that, as T.K. walked behind them, fuming in jealousy. 

And the happy couple walked hand in hand out of the theme park…

So…how did you guys like it? Was it good, did it suck, was it boring, did it go too fast? What? Tell me! Review! Please! *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
